Coming soon to fanfiction
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: The list of stories im working on for next month, soon to appear in April to June. Still working on my other stories, this isn't an author note, It's a preview of the random stories.
1. First five stories

**There are the stories im planning on bringing out or updating. CLM stories come from Facebook now as to needing help. So here are the next stories that will come soon in April 16th, 2014 to June 29, 2014 (CLM Birthday). While others are still being updated and worked on as we speak.  
**

**Transformers armada: being worked on in each paused of the tv show on youtube.  
Transformers prime: Beast hunters: Predacon rising: Being worked on through netflix.  
Another being: Being worked on through Facebook  
Illogical love: Being worked on through Mibba  
Transformers: Elisha Beginning: Being worked on through mibba  
Unique sparkling: Being worked on through facebook.  
Concrete Angel: Being worked on through facebook.  
Five humans to Five Cybertronian: Being worked on through Facebook as a Re-write.**

Now to the Previews.

* * *

**The cybertronian/mutant (X-men crossover with transformers)**

**Characters: Koska, X-brawn and Flore**

Plot: A mutant boy who bares the arm of a cybertronian as an assassin, Watches his prey burn alive after torturing them, soon finds a small human girl who is weak with an illness that removes her mobility to walk, he takes her in as his sister, while she is being hunted down by ninja. He protects her by showing his mutant ability as a angel of Heaven and hell, also going by the name Keylock. Soon a cybertronian find him, X-brawn takes him in half year later, and soon runs into the x-men of cyclopes and the angel with professor Xavier.

(Keylock Pov)

It's strange at first, when you felt the blood dripping down your face, hearing the screams of those who were dieing in front of you, in the smoking house that was burning down in flames, it was a beautiful sight to be seen. Though i had these words speaking through my head from a dieing victim. " _Who are you? What are you? Those eyes aren't normal, Eyes don't glow like that. Y..Your a monster, A freak! W..what are you doing?! Stop! Please, I'm begging you, anything take anything" _ It was funny hearing that women voice, begging for me not to kill her.

_I watch the city burn_  
_These dreams like ashes float away_  
_Your voice I never heard_  
_Only silence_  
_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding_  
_Where were you? It all crashed down_  
_Never thought that you'd deceive me_  
_Where are you now?_

I stood there in silence standing a good ten feet in front of a burning house, never saying a word, not calling for help. Burning the evidence. enjoying the flickering bright flames with a large menace grin on my face.

* * *

**Daymare Twins**

_Once upon a time there were two girls. They both looked alike but what split them apart was their hair color. One girl had black hair, green eyes wearing a white t-shirt with yin symbol and black jeans and silver sneakers. The other girl had white hair, green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a yang symbol and white jeans and silver sneakers._

One day the first born left the hospital with a shocked look as her twin was trying to comfort her " It's gonna be okay sis" she said.

"How is it going to be okay?! I'M DIEING! " she cried out with tears falling from her eyes. The twin sister rubs her sister back. " It just ain't fair why me?! What did i do to deserve to die like this?! How did poison get into my heart and already making it's way to my lungs " She said with fresh tears falling down her face.

_Both twins were at the age of eighteen. They go by the names Light and Dark. But what changed their lives was a simply dream they never thought could happen never. _

Light and dark were walking down the street, holding hands, keeping each other closed, not letting one another go. On the back of their shirt both had a red Saber tooth or cat like symbol that looks like it was crying. Light feared for her 8 second year older sister.

* * *

**Half Spark of a thief, Half Spark of a enforcer**

_Long ago, the beginning of the war, before it spread, Megatron had vorns to gather as many mechs to wage war, Optimus the new prime has not yet accepted his role as prime, but also fought along side megatron until thing went down. Now Megatron has declared war on optimus as both fractions has began to start. Let go into the past, before word spread about the autobots and decepticons. A white and black femme with a red lining run along the roof tops of the building while a group of enforces were running below her, chasing after a mech who happen to stole a very valuable artifact that was just created in the labs._

" Stop him! " The enforcer called out a full on black mech with white letter on his arms was chasing after the thieving mech. "He's getting away!" Another enforcer called out, he had white and blue marking with black letters. The rest of the enforces were calling out to the thief as the thief went around the corner, they looked up, seeing the same femme on the roofs chasing after the mech.

The black mech stopped them enforces " Let her have him, she a mystery to us " the black mech said, he had already put the pieces together to figure out who she was, a femme who was the sparkling of a red speedster name Flare Demon and a sparkling to a black and white mech called hyper speed.

* * *

**Silent sparkling**

I was little living with my creator, My carrier was a beautiful green and white called Mint racer. Her ocean-blue optic's would stare down at me with a small joyful smile. I would squeal and laugh when she would give me the attention i seek out. I was a small femmeling, my colors of my armor was white, purple and blue. I had no idea who my sire was but my carrier told me nothing about him.

So Now here we are running away from every time my sire found us. Why were we on the run? Running from him?. My carrier told me, he was a bad mech, a mech who created me was by accident, but my carrier never saw me as a mistake. She saw that i had great potential. A great meaning of life. She pray to primus for someone to help us, To stop the mech from chasing us. But our prayers were answer to little to late.

I was on the ground, curled up in the ball in a small dark alley, my carrier standing in front of me, with her two blades out. Both of her blades were glowing yellow and blue. I could stare in ' awe ' at them. The mech who we been running from found us once.

* * *

**Military sparks**

" Are you sure this is wise, alpha trion?" A female voice asked.

"I have no choice but to send them into another realm. I have ask vector prime to do this for me. It is for their safety, Solus prime." He male voice said.

One little chirp came from a small violet-red, sky blue and white with a dark navy blue visor sparkling chirps at it's sire. a small servo only a youngling with violet-red and white with a dark navy blue visor as he looks at them. Alpha trio bend down and handed the sparkling toward the youngling.

"Listen to me my youngling. Take your sister, protect her as long as your can. When the time comes, we will met again" He said.

He touched his youngling and sparkling helms as they reverted to a human. The youngling was a male, at the age of 15, he had violet-red hair, white skin and wearing a white and blue t-shirt with military cameo-pants, His eyes were the same dark navy blue eyes.

The sparkling was a female, at the age of 3, she had a violet red hair, wrapped in a white blanket and had the same eye color as her brother. The youngling pull his sister close to his chest and nodded. He didn't know what was going on.

Alpha trion stood up and walked toward the present primes. Solus and vector looked toward the mech who had changed his sparklings into humans.


	2. Next four

**The hope to the end (TF: OC Movie)**

**(Beyverse)**

Me and my brother walked through the battlefield, frowning with coolant falling from out optic's, over two breems we losted our creators, and now recently lost one of our new born siblings, my twin brother cradling the last remaining member of our family, our door wings were drooped low, the small chirps were very weak.

I vent heavily and fell to my knees, holding our offlined sister. I tighten my hold on her as i began to cry, my brother lower himself, leaning against my shoulder with his head buried into the crook of my neck, crying. I wanted to scream but i kept it back.

The mech infront of us turned around and moved toward us, ready to take our remaining sibling from us, i growled at him, at our savior, he wasn't going to touch our newly born brother. I wouldn't let him, i tighten my hold more on our offlined sister.

" It's alright to cry, praxian's. Cry as much as you want " He knew i wanted to cry, he knew i wanted to scream and that what i did. I open my mouth and screamed all the frustration, agony, pain, sorrow from my voice. My brother soon followed foot, letting his screams out.

* * *

**Im still a child at heart **

**(G1 Verse)**

Why was i called Prima... I have no clue, don't ask, don't asnwer. I act nothing like prima, I have no siblings, so again why was i named Prima... If your wondering, im human with a very odd name. When i was born, my mother died of giving birth to me but you know what the saying always goes ' if you don't know the person who died in your family then you have nothing to cry over ' My father held me in his arms when i was just a new born infant, i wasn't crying over the death of my mother, nope. He knew i was strong.

My full name is Paxius Prima Podder. My father was a Transformer fanfic, a geek. He expected me to watch them and learn, and well i did, i fell for the transformers g1 then i couldn't help but watch the robot in disguise, beast wars, beast wars machines, the transformers comic's, then straight over to the armada, energon then cybertron. Funny this though as soon as i watched the Transformers recuse and then Transformers prime and it's movie. I was pretty happy, but the bad thing was i watched all of these until i turned 20, primus forbid, 20 years old and im still watching these shows.

My dad was happy that was a bit of a geek, you could say. My entire life revolved outside the house more often, but to help with dad, when he felt depress over mom, i had to talk to him about transformers and how it would be nice to be there. He would agree with a small decent smile. Then he brings on question up and i really hate when he has to ask.

"So when is my boy gonna get a girlfriend?" Dad asked, causing me to stumbled back a bit, my face turned bright red as i literally grabbed a notebook and slammed it into my dad head, making him laugh. I swear he had to go and ask that.

* * *

**The lone ranger  
(Prime)**

" Wolf ranger... " a weak voice called out, cradling a green and white mechling with white wolf audios " Wolf... ranger " the voice said once more, only to tumble over into the ground as the small triple changer mechling squirm in it's carrier arms " my... little... wolf...ranger, be...safe and g..go straight, f..follow your bond to your...siiii...rrrrre" the voice said, fading away.

The little mech called wolf ranger felt it's carrier offline with a badly damaged blast hole on her back, his carrier was blue and white, frowning as he whines, shaking his carrier " Carrier wake up! Carrier!" he called out. The little mech stood up, audio folding back as he began to walk away from his offlined carrier with his optic's leaking.

Follow his sire bond that was still open, he came to an opening, though coming toward with a frown, he watched with anger but also amazement to see the autobots and the decepticons firing blasters, fighting hand to hand combat, or sword fighting. The small mech scanned the area, reaching out to his remaining creator, he saw one of the mechs stiffen up.

A mech who was green and yellow, turning to the small sparkling, his optic widen, before he knew it, he shifted his gaze and saw a black scout decepticon and a yellow autobot scout heading toward the small mech, he open his mouth and yelled " WOLF RANGER RUN!" The small mech audios perked at his sire voice.

The small mech stood there frozed, shifting his gaze from the decepticon to the autobot " RUN WOLF RANGER, RUN TO BUMBLEBEE! " The mech yelled, before grunting as he held his sword again another mech, growling like a predator. The small mech looked at the yellow bot and ran straight toward it.

* * *

**Welcome to primrose ashbourne  
(Prime)**

I was only a adult, sitting here playing my xbox, chuckling and walking to my friends on like, and cursing like no tomorrow, well there was a reason i was cursing, the game i was playing was Call of duty: Modern warefare 3. I was grinning "NO! FUCKING NO!" I cursed so loud even my neighbors hear me, I heard my friends laughing at me through the headset as i sat there shocked.

Sniped in the head by a 360 trickshot " HOW! Fucking prick! there was no way in hell, he knew i was right there! I'm better of playing in infected, i'll never get my MSR up to gold now! " I grumbled with anger as my friends were telling me to calm down, i understand it was just a game but from a 48 feet distance from one building to a yard there was no someone can do a 360 trickshot that far, unbelievable, i hate trickshot, I have quickscoping, im glad im a hardscoper, at least im smart.

Right now i was running with a MSR, variable zoom in scope and extended mag, carrying a claymore and as for my tactical insertion, as for my perks, they were assassin, Silence and blind eye. for my kill streaks, i wont tell but they were also perks.

And right now it was team deathmatch, Red vs blue as i like to call it Alpha vs bravo. It was 7400 to 6600, and the bad thing is we were losing big time, if someone could stop the lead from getting that la... I heard a shot and that was it, game over. I groan " We lost, screw it. Guys im going over to transformers, atleast i can get some kills there " I walked over to the console and open it, taking the disk out as i placed in the transformers.

I started to play the game and spoke to my friends at the same time, not caring until i heard something appear under me, i looked down and that was it, i fell through it, dropping controller and headset.


End file.
